ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Reptilians
The Reptilians are considered to be bipedal reptoids who are indigenous Earth beings, many currently living as subterraneans. According to Lacerta, they evolved over a 160 million year time span forming a highly developed social structure of intelligent, self-aware, and even telepathic society who could be classified into four different castes. Origins The origins of Reptilians are Earth beings, who were seeded by the Reptoids of Lokas or Talas. They are sauria blooded descendants of the Iguanadon. They evolved over a 160 million time span. Only in the past 10 million years did they finally become an advanced civilization to develop their own space program. Since the Reptlians had established bases on other planets and moons in the Solar System, some might have been born on them. Therefore, not all Reptilians are indigenous to Earth and so could be considered extraterrestrial.Reptilian Teachers from the Pleiades, by Charlene Lerch, p. 30 Antediluvian ages About 5 million years ago, a race of extraterrestrials came down to Earth. The Transcriptions of Lacerta refers to them as the Illojim.In the Transcriptions of Lacerta, Lacerta chose the word Illojiim, rather than Anunnaki, as Illojiim is the Hebrew expression Eloheem, a term that is widely accepted and understood in mainstream Christianity and theology. Anunnaki is a much older Summerian identification that is less recognizable to the mainstream. Additionally, the subtle difference of the Hebrew expressions, that was published in the final 1999 rendition of the transcripts, suggests an allusion to the separation of the Anunnaki from the Eloheem that Zecharia Sitchin inferred to. They are identified in Sumerian cuneiform script as the Anunnaki. They came to the Earth to harvest raw materials. determined that one of the raw materials of interest was gold. However that resource was either a misinterpretation, a false guise, or just one out of a few other materials of interest. After all, the Earth is rich in many minerals and elements, especially conductors of electricity, power, and atomic energy. The Anunnaki were known for enslaving beings such as the IGIGI (Sumerian). According to Sumerian creation records, rebellions and wars broke out, a sort of "clash of the Titans". It is not clear if the IGIGI were the reptilians, but nonetheless, the Anunnaki presented a threat to all reptilian societies on Earth, and is probably why the reptilians had burrowed underneath the surface of the Earth. ;Notes Organization The labels and names attributed to the Reptilians are in human terms. The Reptilians do not use the same words or expressions that humans use to identify them. It must be noted that the label Draconian is purely a human expression and human identification. The word “Draconian” is not used anywhere in the published Transcripts of Lacerta, neither in 1999 or 2000 (See also Alien agenda). )]] According to Lacerta, caution is rightly due when one looks upon the symbol of the . Just as the nature of reptiles, the Reptilians are very territorial. The Ouroboros is a symbol of pride for all Reptilians who have colonized the Solar System, but also serves as a warning to humans that one is in their territory. A human will not be received in kind if an attempt is made to access their domains marked by the Ouroboros. Humans are warned to vacate immediately. The Reptilian colonies of the Solar System are represented on the Ouroboros flag as: the Moon, Mars, Venus, and four moons of Jupiter and Saturn. These seven colonies are depicted by seven white stars on a blue background. Two of the seven colonies are now abandoned. Being well established on Earth, the reptilians as a whole, were at one time venerated as Gods. =Social castes= The following information is a very generalized approach and may not always be correct for the many variations of reptilian genetic evolution. A general sense of the Reptilian caste structure might be gleened from the chanuphis. Charles Gould’s 1886 depiction of the chanuphis depicts a cryptoid of a four-winged serpent that has supposedly gone extinct from Arabia.Mythical Monsters, by Charles Gould, (1886), p. 183-184 According to Lacerta, the four-winged serpent is an ancient and sacred symbol for the Reptilians. The Reptilians may be seen as arranged into four castes as represented by the four wings of the chanuphis. Their caste could be viewed this way: The Saurian reptilians as the spiritual-philosophical-astrological wing. The ancient Winged Ones as the champion-wise-strategic wing. The Draconians as the scientific-military-political wing. Finally, the Nursing Ones as the medical-nursing-breeder wing. Saurians Main page: Saurians Reptilians have always had a place in human history since the earliest records of Sumeria. Many mythological stories of reptilians date back at least 6000 years ago. All reptilians indigenous to Earth are blooded descendants of . When they cohabited with the humans, the Saurians were often venerated as "Deity's". The Saurians could be viewed as a spiritual-philosophical-astrological wing of the reptilians. They are also mentioned in various religious text, including the , the , the , and ancient Mayan and Egyptian inscriptions. Some believe they were one of the few ancients that even taught humans how to build. Winged ones See also: Ciakars ''The Winged Ones are very ancient. They could be viewed as a champion-wise-strategic wing of the Reptilians. They may have been the "dragons" of old especially depicted in the many East Asian cultures. They are said to have large wings and are also said to be much larger than the more evolved modern reptilians. Some are described as even having horns on various parts of their heads; These features are contributed to ancient depictions of demons and devils. According to Lacerta, the "good" versus "evil" motif is a programming that humans are built with. Many of the winged ones may have been benevolent, or at least docile to humans. In ancient Sumerian legend, (See also Tiamatians) was a primordial dragon that gave birth to serpent-like offspring. The Emerald tablets of Thoth also makes reference to a galactic dragon called Poimandres, the keeper of wisdom and the power of the logos. The primordial dragon motif is found in virtually all ancient cultures, leading some to believe that a dragon type may have been an ancestor of the Reptilians. Draconians Main page: Draconians The Draconians could be viewed as a scientific-military-political wing of the Reptilians. As reptilians have evolved over millions of years, so have their science and development. Their technology has established colonies throughout the Solar System. They are said to have underground bases on the Moon, Mars, Venus, and four moons of Jupiter and Saturn. These seven colonies are depicted by the seven stars on their Ouroboros flag. Being well established on Earth, the Reptilians, as a whole, were at one time venerated as deities. Nursing Ones The Nursing Ones of a medical-nursing-breeder wing, congregate to nurture and care for the breeder's eggs and their soon-to-be hatched younglings. {|width=100% | =Human relations= Seniority Reptilian distain for humans is based on a symbol for what mankind as a whole represent. The secret of that symbol lies with the Eloheem. Outside of that, they "like" humans very much. What really seethes them under their bright green armored plates is the fact that humans think who they are. The humans are naive to believe they are "on top of the food chain". But it's not all the humans' fault, because that's how they were programmed to believe from "the begining". Neighbors The reptilians and the humans are both Earth dwellers. Although there are congregations of reptilians who do not favor humans, there does seem to be consensus that extinction of the human race is not necessary. One advocate of the reptilians professes that, "we (reptilians) are not your enemy." Interview with Lacerta (1999) Hostiles There are three hostile extraterrestrial races toward humans. They possess the ability to confuse and manipulate their victims. They have been known to project the appearance of looking reptilian, to evoke dread or to contain a situation. This tactic is common even amongst humans, such as the when the guised themselves as to manipulate a situation. Since there are warring factions amongst the extraterrestrials, disguise is a common practice, especially in abduction cases where the hostiles are in pursuit of raw materials such as: DNA, cells, eggs, and blood plasma. The reptilians often get the brunt of negative misinformation from survivors who are released to tell their stories. Encounters To humans, the symbol of a serpent or dragon usually evokes caution. The appearance of a humanoid reptilian may heighten anxiety, prompt fear, or invoke dread. It is the challenge of the human psyche to remain calm, and to try not to stir up any concerns of fear, even under the most unusual circumstances. In 1988, Charlene Lerch had contact with a benevolent reptilian. In her experience, the being asked, "Do you judge the way I look?". Her response was, "No, I don't judge your looks." To which the being replied, "Then I will help you."Charlene Lerch (1990), p. 30 Around the 1990s,Art Bell: Reptilian Encounters, interview with Pamela Stonebrooke Pamela Stonebrooke had contact with a reptilian being. She considers herself as an "experiencer". Stonebrooke recounts her experiences in an interview, Secrets from the Underground volume 5 Pamela Stonebrooke. Her book "Experiencer: recollections of an intergalactic jazz singer" was canceled.Pamela Stonebrooke's cancled book Her abduction experience was by US officials who interrogated her for all details of her account. In Sweden of 1999, in the Transcriptions of Lacerta when E.F. discovered that the person who was visiting him for friendly chats, was really a reptilian,In the Transcriptions of Lacerta, Lacerta was able to guise herself through a telepathic technique called mimicry. She affirms that blooded reptilians are not shapeshifters. E.F. almost lost his mind. At some point, he was able to regain his composure and re-continue discussions without incident. Disclosure :Main page: Disclosure Demanding disclosure may be ill advised. All will be revealed at its proper time. Neither the US government, nor any other world government has many options, but to side with whoever is stronger. So if secrecy is the order of the day, then the government under its control will comply. Just as the old saying goes, "If you can't beat em, join em." = Resources= See also * The Book of Man * Timeline * James Bartley References External links * Reptoids Research Center, established by John Rhodes * Bringing Resolution and Balance Between the Reptilians and Humans (September 27, 2016), by Poppy Joy * Above Top Secret, Reptilian, Amphibians and other Ancient "Alien/Gods" ;The Draco * Draco usually target those who have innate metaphysical abilities, Sachita Interview Category:Reptilians Category:Earth Category:Subterraneans Category:Ultraterrestrials Category:Entities Category:UFO-Alien Database